1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stray radiation grid, particularly for use in a medical x-ray apparatus, and to a method for producing such a grid, the grid being of the type having a carrier material with penetrating radiation absorption elements, particularly lead elements disposed in spaced, substantially parallel rows, the carrier material being silicon provided with holes, and wherein the absorption elements being arranged in the holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stray radiation grids are utilized as collimators in x-ray diagnosis in order to suppress stray radiation. Known grids have a paper carrier into which absorption elements are introduced in the form of lead lamellae with a thickness of several micrometers. These grids create unavoidable lines on the x-ray image. Moreover, the number of lines per cm is limited for reasons of production technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,833 teaches a stray radiation grid of the initially-described type. This grid has a carrier material of silicon into which openings are etched in the form of channels and the like, which are subsequently filled with absorption material. This grid is relatively rigid and immobile, however, so that a focusing of this grid is expensive and difficult. Furthermore, the transmission properties are poor as a consequence of the grid thickness.